worldofdungeonsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Warehouse at the Port
The Warehouse at the Port (Dungeon) The popular merchant Magnus Iberius has inherited a warehouse at the port. Unfortunately, it has not been used in quite a while, and is rumored to be haunted. He is looking for heroes that will face the challenge of making sure the warehouse is cleared of any unwanted inhabitants. - Level 1 - The Calligraphy Room The warehouse at the port has in fact not been used in a long while. From the outside, it appears to be a ruin. This place needs to be cleaned up. A new coat of paint wouldn't hurt either. <(haha)> After you pry open the door to the entrance (as the door pins were rusted shut) you stand in a large office. There is nothing of interest to see here, and you are about to to go into the warehouse when a bookcase catches your attention. Rats appear to have nested in the bookcase, and they are ready to defend their home. You'll face many rats here (25 of them in my gameplay experience), however, it should prove to be an easy fight. - Level 2 - The Storage Room Behind the office there is a large storage room filled with crates. In the back of the room is a large gate which was broken open long ago. As you inspect the damage, you notice a group of gypsies who have moved into the rooms. They are not happy to see you and demonstrate their unhappiness by calling their dogs to attack you. Hopefully they don't have fleas... In this area, the enemies are called gypsies. They pose a slightly greater threat to cause damage than the rats, but they are low-level enemies that are rather easy to defeat. They are positioned in the front, left side, and right side in combat. - Level 3 - The Loft In the storage room, there are stairs leading up to a loft. This is where the documents are stored. ''Carefully you climb the stairs and open the trapdoor. ''It is cold in the loft. A broken window has allowed bats to nest here. This stage pits you against a multitude of bats. Although it adds some excitement to the dungeon in a classic way, they turn out to be pretty easy to defeat. They don't cause much damage and as long as you've raised your constitution you should make it through this section of the dungeon. - Level 4 - The Basement Under the storage, there is a basement. This is where the ghosts are allegedly..... ''You reach the bottom of the stairs when a '' masonry jar flies towards you. Only with great reflexes are you able to dodge the jar... There is a poltergeist here. Now, the poltergeist you'll face has an advantage over solo players, but a group shouldn't be hindered by this enemy. It requires either a powerful attack, or many less powerful attacks to take this creature down quickly. It has 19 health and 15 mana points. It's the only enemy in this level fortunately! - Level 5 - '' Another Storage Room. . .'' In this storage room, they used to store sacks of grain. Over the years, the sacks tore apart, spilling the grain onto the floor. Some giant termites are nested here. Five giant termites! Each with 39 HP. This level will definitely be a failing point for some, but just farm a little more experience from other dungeons. Also, everything is always easier with groups because of the bonuses you wouldn't get playing solo.